


Broken Bird

by cryptic_trash



Series: Of Birds and Ghosts [1]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dick finally snapped, Gen, Violence, alternate universe - Of Birds and Ghosts, and he doesn't know how to deal with his emotions, besides taking them out with violence, but don't know how to help him, it's an au don't yell at me, marie and luke are dick's deceased wife and son, short fic, thanks Bruce, the Titans are really worried about him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: Dick finally snaps after keeping his emotions bottled up for too long.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & The Titans
Series: Of Birds and Ghosts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554493
Kudos: 36





	Broken Bird

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna have more to it but since it wasn't apart of my original idea, it felt forced so I scrapped it.
> 
> note: takes place years before season one.

“Robin stop!”

The women's cries fell on deaf ears.

The vigilante kept going. Brutally beating the man laying below him on the blood soaked concrete floor with his metal bo staff, that was now stained red, with no intent on stopping anytime soon.

“Dude! chill!” Another voice chimed in, he ignored it. 

The Titans didn't want to step in, fearing Robin might lash out on them since it's a possibility when he's in state but nonetheless, their hearts ached for their leader. They know why he's doing this. They know what images were running through his head to make him see red and feel like an enraged wild animal. But someone had to step in because at this point, Robin was just beating a dead body.

“Richard, I said stop!” 

Wondergirl gripped the bloodied bo staff and pulled it out of Robin’s hands, throwing it to the side.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Robin snapped his head to his teammate. Wondergirl didn't flinch but Dove and Hawk were ready to jump in just in case Robin tried something stupid. 

“Stopping you! this!” She shouted, throwing her hand down towards the body. Robin’s fiery gaze didn't follow it.

“I know you’re hurting, upset and in a lot of pain right now, but this? This is unacceptable!” Robin didn't respond, his eyes just narrowed. “This man didn't do anything wrong!”

“He was working wi-” 

“No, Dick,” She interrupted, refusing to let Robin try to justify his actions. “You thought he was working with Deathstroke. When he wouldn't talk, you instantly resorted to killing him!”

Robin scowled at her.

“Is-” Wondergirl hesitated, frowning; debating if she should bring the people that were only in Robin’s memories now into this. Would it make it worse or better. “-Is this what Marie and Luke would've wanted!?”

She watched as Robin’s expression changed dramatically from pissed off, to a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn't expecting Wondergirl to use that against him.

Hawk and Dove both gasped.

“Shit..” “Donna-” 

Sighing, Wondergirl ran a hand through her hair before turning her attention back to the dumbstruck man. “Look at yourself, you’re drenched in blood! Look at what you’re doing,” She gestured to the body again and this time, Robin’s eyes followed. “What you’re doing isn't healthy, taking your emotions out like this.” 

Robin turned his eyes down to his green gloves, that were crimson stained; along with most of his suit. He raised his hand to his lips, using his thumb to wipe the blood of them.

The air felt heavy and eerie as the Titans watched. He no longer looked like himself. Messy hair, pale skin with dark bags under his eyes was not the Dick Grayson they knew before, but it's the Dick Grayson now. He often doesn't sleep or eat as much as he should. He lays in bed with no motivation to get up or stands in front of the living room window, staring out over the city for hours, most likely drowning in thoughts and what ifs. This was the first time they all went out on a mission together like the old days and they thought he’d be ready; maybe it's what he needed: Fresh air and some action. Should've known that was a bad idea even before Robin started shouting and beating a man to death.

The Titans glanced to each other, not knowing what to do now. Robin fell silent as he stared at the blood on his hands but before they knew it, their attention snapped back to him. Robin was on his knees, covering his face with hands as he violently sobbed into them.

“Dick!” Wondergirl was the first to his side, Hawk and Dove following after. Before this, she wondered if Dick staying with them at the tower was a mistake but seeing this, Dove and Hawk comforting their friend the best they could made it clear why Bruce told him to stay at the tower. Because he knew his son needed this and that he definitely couldn't give him it. Bruce doesn't do emotions and comforting.

Wondergirl turned her saddened gaze from Robin to Hawk. “We need to get him home.” Hawk nodded in agreement.

Dove sighed, then gently brushed Robin’s hair away from his forehead. “Come on, let's get you back to the tower.” 

Wondergirl and Dove stood up and stepped back as Hawk placed his arm around Robin’s shoulder; doing the same with Robin’s arm over his shoulder. He helped Robin up to his feet and walked out of the alleyway with Robin. Wondergirl and Dove by their side.


End file.
